Ashley Horizon
|-|Base= |-|Mk-Braze Hyperion= |-|Calling Sphere Bringer= Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher | At least 6-B, likely higher | Low 2-C Name: Ashley Horizon, Ash, Icarus, Hyperion, Neptune, Lieutenant Horizon, Sea King, Fiery King, Sphere Bringer Origin: Silverio Trinity Gender: Male Age: 18 | Tens of thousands of years (Spent this long in a universe he and Helios created and fought in) Classification: Human, Esperanto, Lieutenant of the Alder Empires Virgo Corps | Artificial Planet, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat manipulation (His body can generate hundreds of millions of degrees kelvin when his Asterism is active), Explosion Manipulation, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Expert swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can increase his strength up to around five times higher than originally when having feelings of anger towards his enemy), Conceptual Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Barrier Generation, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Aura (Explosive), Intangibility, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Durability Negation, Can manipulate Astral Particles, Can inflict spiritual and conceptual damage, Resistance to physical, temperature-based, poison, magical, mental, material, spatial, temporal, and conceptual attacks | Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid) | Previous abilities but to a much greater extent in addition to: Higher-Dimensional Existence (Gains a state of being superior to that of the three dimensional universe), Large Size (Type 9), Cosmic Awareness, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Vibration Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Non-Corporeal, Matter Manipulation, Can use the powers of all Asterisms in the present and past (even those belonging to others that have been long dead) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Should be as strong as other Esperantos like Gilbert Harves, who is capable of fighting against Fafnir Dainsleif, an artificial planet comparable to the originals who are of this range of power). Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways | At least Country level, likely higher (Fought and kept up with Helios, but neither were unable to permanently take each other down at first) | Universe level+ (Reached a state of existence superior to that of the three dimensional world in it’s aspects, including that of space-time and causality. Both he and Helios created a small universe together that contained many galaxies in it, with said universe also being superior to the three dimensional world as well. Eventually went on to defeat the latter after fighting in said space for tens of thousands of years straight) Speed: At least Supersonic (As an Esperanto, he is capable of achieving speeds past the speed of sound) | FTL (Kept up with Helios when he had his True Asterism active, where the latter is capable of bypassing the speed of light itself) | Unknown. At least FTL, likely much higher (Has kept up with and fought Helios, who can strike at speeds faster than light itself, and later fought him in a space they created that was superior to the space-time, distance, and causality of the three-dimensional world, fighting for tens of thousands of years non-stop) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact limit unknown) | Superhuman | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher | At least Country Class, likely higher | Universal+ Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Explosions from grenades, streams of fire, and even the flames of the sun are incapable of harming him when his Asterism is activated. Can take on enemies comparable to him in power). | At least Country level, likely higher (Took many hits from Helios) | Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless (Should be the same as any other Artificial Planets before him, who all possess this kind of stamina) | Limitless (Did not seem to tire even after having fought Helios many times for tens of thousands of years in the universe they created beyond the three dimensional universe) Range: Melee range, higher with Asterism | At least the same | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Adamantine Katana Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Like many Esperantos, prolonged use of his Asterism will cause severe kickbacks on him and will even prevent him from using it for a while | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Metalnova: Mk-braze Hyperion:' The Asterism of Ashley Horizon, representing the light of his star. When activated, it causes Ash to become covered in fire that can reach temperatures in the range of millions of degrees of kelvin in addition to increasing his physical capabilities. The force of this ability is enough that he becomes that of a “sun in the form and size of a human”. Additionally, due to being covered in fire, anything that’s of a “flame” in nature cannot harm him in any conventional way (this can range from grenade explosions, bombs, streams of fire, to even the flames of the sun itself), and can also transfer the fire to his sword and even clothes, they becoming a part of him with his powers. By infusing the flames to his sword, Ashley is able to cut through enemy armor as if it was like oil and, by causing the blade to sparkle like a volcano eruption, turn anything it touches to ashes. Ashley himself can also use the fire physically, being able to grab an enemy soldiers head and blow the fire from his hands and lighting them up like a torch. Other special properties that are given when this is activated causes a sun to appear and float in the sky, that banishes away any “darkness” in its vicinity. Ashley can also use the fire to project himself at high speeds to gain a short speed burst, and is also capable of increasing his power when having feelings of anger towards his enemy, able to increase his power by five times the original amount. This anger can also increase the flames intensity, enough to burn even the atmosphere around him and generate a pillar of fire that shoots up into the sky. The greatest power of this, however, comes from when Ashley made contact with Rain Persophones. Due to the conflicting nature of their powers, both generated a tremendous amount of energy to the point of causing atomic collapse around them in three-dimensional space, causing a hole to be pierced into said plane of existence. '-Multinova:' A unique ability of Ashley’s, made possible due to the Alder Empire having grafted it into his being when he was younger. This ability allows Ashley to temporarily use the powers of other Asterism users by taking their attacks head on. Some notable ones he’s taken include, but not limited to: *'Metalnova - Mk-ride Perseus:' The Asterism of Alice Liddell Millar. This ability allows him to control and attack with water, the uses of them allows him to do actions such as: creating high pressurized water cutters to cut surrounding objects and enemies with, project water around his enemies head to suffocate them with, make water molecules explode to create splash damage, and project a wall or barrier of water strong enough to block against any attacks. *'Metalnova - Mk.shine Answerer:' The ability to customize the Asterisms between two people and switch them between each other at any given time. To put it simply, it is the ability where partners "change" abilities. This is done in order to create an "ideal synchronization", this technique is done so that the participants in this technique perfectly understand each other's intentions as well as understand each other's abilities. *'Metalnova - Mk.vanish Kerberos:' The ability to manipulate Anti-Astral Particles, one that Ashley received after merging with Kerberos as they had no choice after they were all defeated by Helios. Due to this, Kerberos replaced his energy with Ashley's while simultaneously giving Ashley the power of the Anti-Astral Particles. The adopted source of energy resulted in a strong resonance with the heart that turns the antiparticle into a flame that escapes from the whole body of Ashley. With this newfound power, Ashley is capable of nullifying any and all Asterisms in his presence as well as that of attacks that may come his way. The nature of the Anti-Astral Particles also grant Ashley the ability to cause death to all his surroundings and even to other living beings, making this one of his most deadliest abilities to adopt ever. '-Metalnova: Calling Sphere Bringer:' Ashley’s Sphere ability after becoming an Artificial Planet and ascending beyond the three-dimensional plane. This power allows the co-existence, sharing, and even fusion of any and all Asterisms in existence, weather they are “alive” (abilities used by Asterism users in the living) or “dead” (abilities used by those of the dead or are no longer of the living). Through this, Ashley is capable of using two or more Asterisms at hand without any limits or restrictions, while at the same time appeasing all Asterisms. To activate this power, however, required tons of people. This made it having the smallest power among other Sphere abilities like Kagutsushi and Helios, but what it had in exchange was of it’s superiority in diversity and versatility in all Asterisms. Ashely’s power of this Sphere allows him to share it with those who share and support his ideals, becoming as strong as him and getting the ability to use two or more Asterisms among other abilities Ashley himself possess. It is also through this power that beings of the three-dimensional plane can be pulled alongside him in the higher dimension beyond to assist him in battle. *'Call – Mk-union Planetes:' A prayer that invokes the empty Mk-planetes, belonging to the whole space, following through the enchantment of Ashley. When finished, A total of 300 different forces is formed, creating a whirlpool of power that represents the embodiment of the Sea King. Incredible fire, storm, magnetic fields, combined collapse, absolute zero, hundreds and hundreds of impacts collapse simultaneously hail on the target. All these phenomena merge into a single stream, combining all their effects into one single powerful attack. This very phenomenon goes beyond the common sense, making it impossible to realize in nature for what it is. It is a huge and strong wave of magnetic field turbulence, one that is so strong that mixing in a whirlpool of destruction, surpases infinity itself and disturbs the dimensional space around him. In addition to all this, by fusing with the power of Hades, it further turns into a flow that can not be avoided due to manipulating causality itself, making a hit that is inevitable to land and causing any and all protection against it impossible. Key: Base | Artificial Planet | In the Higher Dimension Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Trinity Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gods Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Concept Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Weather Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2